Focus
by WhereOneAuthorFails
Summary: When focused, nothing will stand in his way. Focused/Strong Naruto. Non-OP Naruto. Rated M for possible instances of Maturity. NaruTayuya, SasuTemari. Romance will not be an integral part of the story but it will happen. Entire Plot had been mapped.


**Sakura: GODDAMMIT WHERE THE HELL IS HE?**

**Sasuke: Hn**

**Naruto: I think my ears are bleeding.**

**Author uses a smoke bomb and jumps into it since he can't shunshin. **

**Author: Yo**

**Sakura: Kikoton: Den'onki no Jutsu WHERE WERE YOUR!?**

**Naruto, Sasuke: MY EARS!**

**Author(Taking out Earplugs): Sorry I got lost on the road of life**

**Sakura glares at the corny (and very sexy) idiot**

**Author:...Okay maybe I had midterms to go take care of.**

**Sakura: BAKA, THEN DON'T LIE IN THE FIRST PLACE!**

**Author: Damn you're loud. Can't you use that in a useful way instead of blowing out our eardrums?**

**Sakura: Humph, like what?**

**Author: Why don't you do the honors with the disclaimer?**

**Sakura: THE AUTHOR OWNS NO PART OF THE NARUTO FRANCHISE AND NEVER WILL BECAUSE HE'S A BROKE ASS COLLEGE-STUDENT!**

**Focus Chapter 1- I Will Be A Hero **

Naruto sat in front of the Hokage in his office, waiting for him to speak. Meanwhile Sarutobi puffed on his pipe watching the young boy in front of him. Though only 6 years old, Naruto had lived a hard life. While the civilians had never dared to lay a hand on him, they had made his life living hell nonetheless. They had done their best to tear him down psychologically and more than once, the Hokage had been forced to have his ANBU go buy food and other essentials because the shop owners had refused to sell to Naruto. But that wasn't why Naruto was here. This time the situation wasn't the villager's fault though.

Sarutobi put down his pipe and peaked his fingers. "Now Naruto explain why your apartment building is burnt down please."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Hehe. Well funny story about that, I put down ramen on the stove, but then I decided to watch some TV. While watching, I saw an ad about cheap ramen at the shop a mile from my house so I ran over to the shop get some, but I forgot to turn off the TV and left the gas going on the unlit stove. Well long story short, the TV overheated and lit the gas on fire, which is why I don't have outer walls anymore"

The shodaime sighed and rubbed his temples, "Naruto, why didn't you turn off the stove when you left to get ramen, or better yet, eaten the ramen you were about to cook?" he asked with a tired look on his face. The day had been a long one filled with so much paperwork that he had missed lunch. He swore he had been about two stacks away from banning all forms of paper within the walls of Konoha.

"I'm sorry jiji, but I forgot. I was trying to keep track of everything and so I missed a few small details"

The Hokage snorted as he thought to himself, 'the repair fees on that building were anything but small." He looked up to stare at the pictures of the past Hokage. The Shodaime who had created the village, the Nidaime who had made it a military superpower, the Sandaime ('a devilishly handsome man' Sarutobi thought) who had worked to ensure the Leafs peace, and the Yondaime who had far surpassed all three by saving the thousands of lives within its walls by becoming the unmatched sword that slew its enemies single handedly. He smirked, 'Minato, he's just like Kushina, and though she would maul me for saying this, I think that needs to be changed. He's your son as well so it must be possible to shape him like you.'

The Sandaime stood up and gestured to Naruto, "Come with me Naruto." Naruto just nodded and decided to follow, not wanting to get in more trouble. Hiruzen and the young Uzumaki slowly walked down the lit paths of Konoha, empty as it was well past bedtime for most of the village. As they rounded a corner two drunks spotted Naruto and sneered. Not realizing who he was with, one of them walked towards him "Well if it isn't the demon brat. I think we should teach him a lesson Kaime." The aforementioned Kaime nodded with a drunken grin on his face and rolled up his sleeves. Fuming, the silent Hokage made a motion and one of the ANBU trailing him knocked out the two civilians and carried them off to be interrogated by Ibuki.

"Jiji, why do the villagers keep calling me a demon?" Naruto asked, his voice laced with sadness.

The Sandaime clenched his teeth, wishing there was a way to make, Naruto's life easier, and the only thing he could do. "I don't know Naruto", he lied.

After that the two walked in silence as the oldest of the pair led the younger up the stairs to the top of the Hokage Monument. For 10 minutes they stood there. "Naruto what do you hear?" the Sandaime asked.

"What do you mean?" the whiskered 6 year old asked.

"I mean what do you hear from the village?"

Naruto cocked his head and tried to hear what the Sandaime was talking about. After 5 minutes he shook his head and replied, "There are too many noises, I can't hear anything."

Hiruzen smiled while looking out over the village." I hear a mother singing a lullaby to her baby. I hear the laughter of men and women at the bars. And I hear the soft snores of 20,000 people lying in bed asleep"

Naruto looked in awe at the man dubbed the Kami no Shinobi (God of the Shinobi)."How can you hear all that jiji?"

Sarutobi smiled and sat down on his own stone head, patting a spot next to him. "You can accomplish a lot by focusing Naruto," the Hokage spoke as Naruto sat down next to him. "Take my old student JIraya for example; he was the dead last of his class, and a complete clown. I remember once we had to abandon a mission because he had accidentally walked into a women's bathhouse while tailing a mark." Sarutobi chuckled as he remembered that it was also that moment at which Jiraya had decided to start peaking at women. "Everyone agreed that he was hopeless, but when war began and his father died in one of the opening skirmishes, he became so focused that he became one the three legendary Sanin."

"Wow all that just because he focused?" Naruto asked in astonishment.

Sarutobi nodded, "he wasn't the only one who benefitted from focusing. During the third world war when one of Jiraya's students said that he would stop the war all by himself, Jiraya laughed at him. But his student didn't give up. For half a year, during every moment in-between battles, he focused on a new Jutsu of his, and even though we all believed he would fail, he succeeded and created the Hirashin no Jutsu, using it to decimate his enemy."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean-", he started

Sarutobi nodded, "Jiraya's student was the Yondame Hokage"

Naruto leaned forward and looked left at the face of the legendary man carved into the cliff below him.

"Remember this Naruto; nothing is impossible if you focus hard enough."

The two sat there quietly, until Naruto asked, "Jiji, are you sure nothing is impossible if I focus?"

"Nothing Naruto," the Sarutobi responded. "Why? Is there something on your mind?"

Naruto nodded, "Jiji, I want to become strong enough that I can protect the entire village from another war, strong enough that everyone will look at me in awe and stop calling me a demon and a hero instead"

Sarutobi smiled and looked at the gleaming eyes of the boy next to him and said reassuringly, "I'm sure will Naruto and when you do, you better take the title of Hokage from me." Hiruzen secretly hoped that day wasn't too far in the future so he could be free of that dratted paperwork.

Naruto made a determined face and nodded as the two of them laid back and watched stars above them.

**Kikoton: Den'onki no Jutsu: **Sound Element: Megaphone Technique

Review people, it's what convinces us to keep posting seeing as we make no money off of this. Anything from kind helpful tips, to scathing helpful criticism. As long as its helpful in some way I will take it into consideration, I will also try to respond to all reviews in the beginnings of each of my chapters. As you can probably, tell I'm a new author so I need your help to keep me in line till I get more experience.

PS: I know this chapter is kinda short but I wanted to put it out there to draw people in for when the real story will start. Expect chapter 2 in less than a week and a half.


End file.
